1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to button devices and more particularly pertains to a new button device for permitting interchanging of a variety of button heads on a garment to suit the needs of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of button devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, button devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art button devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,762; U.S. Pat. No. 1,823,229; U.S. Pat. No. 2,129,356; U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,814; U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,157; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,888.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new button device. The inventive device includes a button head with an attachment shaft extended from the back side of the button head. The second end of the attachment shaft has an end protrusion having a pair of outwardly extending lock stubs. The button device also includes a tubular base having a lumen and open front and back ends. Each of the ends of the base has a radial end flange extending radially outwards therefrom. The lumen of the base has a pair of generally parallel elongate channels extending between the ends of the base. The second end of the attachment shaft is insertable through the lumen of the base from the opening of the front end of the base with the lock stubs inserted through the channels of the lumen of the base. The second end of said attachment shaft is extendable from the in the lumen through the opening of the back end of the base such that the protrusion of the second end of the attachment flange and the lock stubs extend from the back end of the base to hold the button head to the base.
In these respects, the button device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting interchanging of a variety of button heads on a garment to suit the needs of a user.